


One calm day

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Backstory, Biker Daryl Dixon, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Chocolate, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Desus - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Eating, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fear, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Injury, Insecurity, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Moving In Together, Nervousness, Pain, Plans For The Future, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Safewords, Secrets, Setting Limits, Sexual Content, Showers, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Soft Limit, Soulmates, Strawberries, Surprises, Swearing, Talking about Kinks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, hard limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: Half a year into their relationship. They have lived together for three months.--Paul and Daryl celebrates their half year anniversary, and look back at the crazy six months they've been together. A cute story that reveal a few things about the setting and their story.





	1. In the beginning

“What do you wanna do today?”

Daryl looked at Paul, he looked weirdly relaxed for a Tuesday morning, and then at the clock. “Rovia. Shouldn’t you be at work by now?”

Paul pushed himself up on one elbow to look down at Daryl. “Not today, Tiger. The group I usually teach, have some kind of test this week and I got it moved to today, so I could stay home.” He leaned in and kissed Daryl on the nose.

Daryl was confused at first but did the math quickly. “You cold have mentioned that we were going to make something of this day. I’m not prepared at all.”

Paul faked a hurt look. “So you haven’t bought me an anniversary gift?”

“I didn’t have the impression that we were teenagers and celebrated monthly. But I’ll celebrate with you.” Daryl pushed Paul on his back, rolled over him and kissed him overpoweringly.

“Calm down. I’m having trouble breathing here.” Paul jokingly tried to push Daryl off him, and Daryl pressed himself harder against the smaller man before rolling back on his back.

Paul got up and walked towards the bathroom. “You know, half a year isn’t just a monthly event.”

“I’ll get you something when we’ve been together for a year.” Daryl sat up and enjoyed the look of his naked boyfriend turning towards him with a huge smile on his face.

“Easy now, you plan far ahead, I’m not sure I’m ready for a commitment like that.” Paul laughed loudly and disappeared through the door, soon to be followed by Daryl.

Paul was already getting in the shower and Daryl quietly made his way in behind the smaller man and rubbed his upper back as the hot water spayed over both of them.

* * *

 

> Paul had not expected to see a text from Daryl already the day after they met, but there it was. Nothing special, just asking shortly if they could meet again. Paul had been on his way to work and had just sent his address and a time back.
> 
> When he got home, there was a bike, Paul hadn’t seen before, in front of the building. He picked up the speed up the stairs and saw the taller, clearly shy, man waiting by his apartment door. Daryl couldn’t figure our what kind of magic this guy had laid on him, to make him do this.
> 
> “Is it your bike outside?”
> 
> Daryl nodded and kept staring at the floor between them. Paul came close and looked up to catch his eyes. He’d already missed those blues. “It’s beautiful. You have to take me for a ride sometime.”
> 
> Daryl made a timid smile. “Sure, we can do that.”
> 
> “Was that a squirrel, hanging on the side of it?”
> 
> Daryl wringed his hands and nodded. “I was out hunting without any payoff. I… I got… well, frustrated.”
> 
> Paul grinned and took Daryl by the wrist, as he unlocked the door. “Luckily, I know what to do about frustration.” He pulled Daryl through the apartment and placed him back against the bathroom door. “You know, Dee. You might even get a little payoff.”
> 
> Paul kissed the larger man and felt him relax under his touch. Without saying anything else they were both in the bathroom and Paul was opening Daryl’s pants.
> 
> “Rovia?” Daryl was nervous again.
> 
> “Could you call me Paul… or Jesus.” Paul straightened his back and looked him in the eyes with both hands firmly placed on his t-shirt covered chest.
> 
> Daryl loosened up a little and smiled. “No. I like Rovia. Are you going start calling me Daryl?”
> 
> Paul placed both hands on Daryl’s cheeks and looked him straight in the eyes. “Not a chance.”
> 
> Then he shifted his concentration to the pants again and Daryl’s breathing spiked.
> 
> “Rovia?”
> 
> “What is it Tiger?”
> 
> Daryl didn’t even have time to address the cheesy nickname.
> 
> “I… I’m not…”
> 
> “Hey. You told me yesterday, remember?”
> 
> Daryl nodded and allowed Paul to drop his jeans to the floor. Paul stood up again, Daryl felt more naked than ever before. Paul fully dressed and himself naked from the waist down.
> 
> “Let’s get under the water.”
> 
> Daryl looked at the shower but realized that he would actually feel more naked if he didn’t have his t-shirt on and he wasn’t sure what to do if Paul suddenly stripped down. He shook his head with hardly any movement and tried to bend down to pull his pants up again, but Paul pressed his shoulders against the wall.
> 
> “Hold your breaks. We don’t have to move fast, and if I’m only ever going to suck your cock, I’ll be fine with that.”
> 
> Paul couldn’t believe he just said that. He was borderline addicted to sex, but if it meant that he could stay with this hunk of a hunter for just a little longer he **was** actually fine with only giving blowjobs.
> 
> Daryl looked for deceive in Paul’s eyes but didn’t find any and his cock was reacting between them. Paul kneeled down, and Daryl hit the back of his head on the wall behind him when he felt the first smooth warmth surrounding him.
> 
> He was able to give in and enjoy more this time than yesterday, and he rode of his orgasm, with such gratification that he slid down the wall when he came down. Paul guided him slowly to rest his bum on the tiled floor and kissed the still panting man passionately.
> 
> “Still frustrated?”
> 
> Daryl looked at the man sitting in front of him, smiling like he just cached the biggest fish in the lake. He shook his head and Paul brushed the sweaty strands of hair from his forehead.

* * *

“Maybe we should just spend this special day here.”

Paul pressed his chest against Daryl’s and shook his head slowly. “Don’t think so. If we stay too long we might start to shrink, and I would be very sad to see that happen.” He took a firm grip around Daryl’s privates and made him jump.

“Wow, Rovia. Easy on the merchandise.” Daryl made a firm grip on Paul’s hips and kissed him deeply, before turning off the water and reaching for a towel. “Okay, you choice.”

Paul stepped out and threw a pair of boxers at Daryl. “Let’s pretend we’re a normal couple today. A couple, who can use time together and breathe in an acceptable pace at the same time.”


	2. Building

Paul had asked Marcy to have just a light breakfast ready, he didn’t want to do anything really that day. The two of them were always together when Paul was home, but just _being_ together… They ended up in the bedroom of the basement more times than often.

“We’re just going down to the fire pit. We’ll probably take dinner to the bedroom tonight.”

“Sure thing. I’ll use the opportunity to get it cleaned then.” Marcy had a smile on her that made the subtle hint, not so subtle.

Paul and Daryl grinned and walked out the door and through the garden. The slow walk and the kissing and occasionally ass-grabbing made the ten-minute-walk take twice that long.

The fire pit area had a clear view of the house and the garden, and while Paul struggled with unwrapping the large hammock from the little shed, Daryl took in the entirety of it all.

“How the hell, did we end up in a place like this?”

Paul growled as he finally got the big heavy fabric out if the small space. “I’ll tell you how. Money. Lots and lots of money, that I still don’t know where comes from.”

Daryl looked over his shoulder and back at Paul. He knew he needed to tell him some day, but not now. Not today and maybe not in the next six months either.

“Rovia…”

Paul dropped everything and moved quickly to his big hunter. He’d really stepped in it now. He knew that Daryl didn’t felt comfortable thinking about it, let alone talking about it.

“I’m sorry, Dee. I didn’t mean to. You don’t have to tell. You know I don’t need to know, right?”

Daryl smiled at the nervous man standing and looking apologetic at him. He took both his hands and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “I know. Don’t worry about it. I know.”

He took a step back and looked at the dark blue fabric on the ground. “Now, do you need help with that?”

Paul took an extra second to make sure Daryl was okay with it all, before grinning. “I thought you’d never ask… I mean, I can do it, but it’s really meant to be a two-person job.”

Daryl chuckled. "I’m sure it is." When they had the hammock up and Daryl had gotten it under control after climbing in, Paul laid down in his arm. They both looked at the house and Daryl moved his hand in Paul’s long shiny hair.

“You know, Rovia? This is the only good thing that came with that money.”

* * *

> “Rovia!”
> 
> “What!”
> 
> “Get up here for a second.”
> 
> They had been working on the house for over a week and Daryl had moved from the first floor to the second by now. It was early and the few workers they had helping them weren’t there yet, and Paul was just finishing up after breakfast.
> 
> “What is it?” He met Daryl in the hallway on top of the stairs.
> 
> “The contractor just called. They’re starting on the elevator shaft today. He suggested that we could move it three and a half feet to the left, and then move this wall back. We would get a bigger bedroom and it wouldn’t cost that much more to have two doors in it. One to the hallway and one directly to the master suite.”
> 
> Paul looked at the wall and the markings the contractor already had made for the giant hole that would go down three stories. It would be a better plan, but he’d had to move a lot of stuff in the basement.
> 
> Daryl broke of his line of thought. “Would that be possible, with whatever you are doing down there? It won’t make a different in the foyer, actually we might get the second door to go in the kitchen.”
> 
> Paul looked at Daryl. “I think it’s a great idea. I can make it happen downstairs.”
> 
> He took Daryl’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “I know I keep asking, but are you sure you’re okay with us using all your money for this?”
> 
> Daryl took a small step closer and put both hands on Paul’s face before kissing him lightly on the lips. “I’m sure, Hot-Stuff. This is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to spend money on. Besides, I’m sure we wont use all of them.”
> 
> Paul grinned and put his hands on Daryl’s wrists. “Great, because I’m going to talk to the contractor about installing a dumbwaiter from the basement, through the kitchen, to our bedroom. I’ve already figured out that if we do that, it will be within reach from the bed. I’m going to need breakfast in bed, often.”
> 
> He stood on his toes and planted a quick peck on the taller man’s forehead, and just as fast as he’d run up there, he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

Paul was almost sleeping in Daryl’s arms. The cool breeze was cooling them slightly under the bright mid-day sun, and it was just enough to make them both shiver a little once in a while, which only resulted in them cuddling up even closer.

Both men had their eyes closed and enjoyed one of the rare times where they were completely quiet. The only sound was the birds singing. It was like they had the world completely for themselves.


	3. Marcy

The silence was broken by footsteps through the grass. Daryl turned his head and saw Marcy coming towards them with a tray.

“What is this?”

Marcy had the biggest smile on her face, and that was saying a lot talking about her. “Jesus accidently mentioned last week that you’ve been together for six months now. I know you’re not the obvious romantic types, but you should really try today.”

She placed the tray on the ground and went to the cut off tree stumps around the fire pit. She took the biggest one, tilted it and rolled it closer to the men.

“Do you need help?” Paul tried to sit up, but the hammock made every move slower.

“No. You two just stay there. It’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Daryl’s face turned bright red and Paul leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “We are pretty cute, aren’t we?”

Daryl pushed Paul on his shoulder and almost made him fall out of the hammock.

Marcy placed the tray on the stump and grinned. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Try not to melt completely together.”

Both men watched her walk back towards the house and was equally sure that she was laughing to herself all the way.

* * *

 

> Daryl had been set on getting someone to come clean, because he knew that Paul had a higher standard to that than himself, and he didn’t want him to have to do that when he got home from work. Daryl wanted Paul to spend those hours with him. But neither one of them wanted a stranger in their house.
> 
> Eventually, they’d decided that the room between the kitchen and the cool room for Daryl’s bigger pray, could be converted to a small apartment, and if they could get someone who would fit in their life, they could live there and be a part of the house hold.
> 
> When Marcy walked in the house, as the fifth young girl that week, Daryl and Paul shared a look saying that she was too young, timid and… just small to ever make a fit there.
> 
> She shook both their hands, surprisingly firm. “I’m Marcy. You must be the one introducing yourself as Jesus on the Phone. Bold move, but I get it now.”
> 
> Daryl grinned as he realized that Paul was too surprised to speak.
> 
> “Hi, I’m Daryl. Excuse him, he get confused when people doesn’t speak Hebrew.”
> 
> Paul woke up. “Nice one Dee.”
> 
> They showed the petite blonde to the main room and they all sat down in the couch.
> 
> “So tell us why you answered our ad.” Paul always took charge of these interviews, he was the talker, especially around strangers. Daryl wasn’t shy, he just didn’t need to, when Paul was there.
> 
> “I need a job.” That’s the short answer. “I make great food and have experience in cleaning. I’ve worked in big companies, and small restaurants. It’s all the same. People leave as soon as they get a better opportunity, and they expect me to do the same. I don’t want that, I want a place where I can bee for a long time and where the people around me stay too. I guess this is the best bet.”
> 
> She looked from one man to the other and clearly noticed Paul’s hand moving on top of Daryl’s. They looked at each other and both nodded. This was the first girl who wasn’t timid by the situation, no matter how small she looked sitting in the big couch across from the two adult men. Paul picked up again.
> 
> “Would you feel comfortable living here?”
> 
> She let out a small laugh. “I mean, I would have to get to know you first. Is there a lock on my door?”
> 
> Paul looked at his feet and bit his lip to not laugh. Daryl just looked in awe at this little person. Before they could figure out how to respond, she continued.
> 
> “I’m not nervous around Jesus, but the big silent types is the ones to worry about.”
> 
> Paul looked at her and then at Daryl. “What, Dee? No he only shoot dear and the occasional squirrel.”
> 
> For the first time Macy looked a little confused.
> 
> “Don’t worry, if you stay on, I’ll tell you that story.”
> 
> “The hell, you won’t!”
> 
> Paul stood up. “What do you say to a tour of the house and then we can discuss a trial period?”
> 
> “Sure. Lets do that. Was that an elevator door I saw in the foyer? None of you seem hindered.”
> 
> Daryl shook his head with a smile walking after Paul and Marcy out of the room. This could very well be a great thing, or the worst thing they would ever do.

* * *

It had been the _best_ thing to do. Marcy had become a part of their family and Daryl had never thought that it would be great to have someone around when Paul was at work, if only it was for knowing that she was in the house somewhere.

Paul reached for a strawberry and teased it against Daryl’s lips. “Chocolate covered strawberries and Champagne in tall glasses. A bit cheesy, but not bad, do you think?”

Daryl bit down on the fruit and Paul took the other half in his mouth, making sure to touch his lips on Daryl’s before dividing it and make room for them to look in each other’s eyes. It seemed that the embarrassment had left Daryl’s face.


	4. The basement

When the sun hid behind the trees and the breeze made the two men shake, they packed up and walked back to the house. Passing through the kitchen, they smelled the spices and heard the sizzling of the last piece of meat on the pan. Marcy was arranging everything on a tray. She’d come to know the guys well enough that she’d skipped the vine and placed two bottles of dark beer on the tray instead. She knew Paul kept the harder stuff in his office, or the library, as he liked to call it. He almost never used the room, both Daryl and Marcy, had wondered if the room was just an excuse to have a minibar on the second floor.

“Up or down?” She was almost yelling after them as they passed through the room.

Paul turned and smiled at her. “We’re going up. Thank you, it smells amazing. I hope you made enough for yourself too.”

She nodded and placed the tray in the dumbwaiter.

“Good. We’ll all eat together tomorrow.”

Marcy smiled and pushed the button, and watched the food elevate behind the glass door. She shook her head. “You just have a great night. I don’t want to eat with you two lovebirds tonight anyway.”

Paul grinned as Daryl shook his head in silence and left the room. Paul ran after and reached him at the middle of the stairs. He grabbed his ass tight with both hands and almost made the bigger man stumble on the next step.

“Dammit Rovia!”

Paul laughed. “Did I scare you, my little lovebird?”

Paul could see Daryl’s neck turn red and had to assume that his face had a similar color. Daryl started walking again. “More like pushed me.”

In the bedroom Daryl threw himself on the bed. The day had been amazing, he’d enjoyed just being around Paul without having to do anything. Paul was the first person he’d ever met where he didn’t had to think about how he acted or how he presented himself. He could just be. Paul joined him and reached over to open the small cabinet on the wall, but Daryl pulled him close, so he couldn’t move.

“Hot-Stuff. Let’s wait a bit. I’m starving, but just a second.”

Paul lifted his head and kissed Daryl deeply. Daryl leaned over him and kissed back while pinning the younger man to the mattress. Paul gently pushed him back. “Maybe we should have chosen down instead.”

Daryl smiled and bit Paul’s earlobe only enough to make him moan under him. “I love the basement, but this is good too.”

They both sat up and Paul placed the tray of food between them. While Daryl opened the bottles he couldn’t help but stare at the man across from him. He never thought he would find someone, who he could make this life with. It hadn’t been easy, but neither of them could deny that it all felt right. The sex, and the… more than sex in the playroom and maybe especially the precious times like this, had been a challenge for Daryl, and still was, but Paul relished in every moment and every little progress they both made.

* * *

 

> “Are you ready?”
> 
> “I’m not sure.” Daryl shook his head jokingly at Paul. “You’ve been hinting about making everything more exciting, for the last three weeks. What am I supposed to expect?”
> 
> Paul took both Daryl’s hands and kissed him quickly on his nose. “Let me just show you.”
> 
> Paul couldn’t stop his hands from shaking just a little and Daryl was bound to have noticed, but none of them addressed it. They stepped into the elevator and spend the time, moving down, in silence.
> 
> The door opened, and Paul let Daryl step out first. Daryl’s eyes were about to fall out of his head and roll over the big gray tiles covering the floor of the big room. He took a few slow steps out of the elevator and took in the sight. There was a big padded table or bed that seemed to have the feature of taking parts off or folding up to a seating position. The swing in the far corner, Daryl had only heard about, but it was clear how to use it. The light grey medical chair with stirrups, made him think that Paul must have lost his mind. Everything was weirdly hot and his head was already working in overdrive to imagine what they could do in here. But when his eyes landed on the cross resembling a big X and the bench with rests for legs, arms and head, he froze. There was small belt straps on them, it was clearly meant for restraining people.
> 
> Paul noticed Daryl’s change in body language and placed himself between Daryl and the room. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s waist and pulled their middles against each other.
> 
> “Babe. It’s only fun and games in here, if you don’t like something, it will never happen. There are stuff in here I don’t want either, but I got it, in case you wanted that.”
> 
> Daryl looked Paul in the eyes and watched him smile when they both felt Daryl’s cock fight for room between them. Paul kissed his boyfriend greedily and had to adjust as his own pants got tighter. Daryl grinned and grabbed Paul’s butt with both hands and lifted him up like that. With Paul’s legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, Daryl moved across the room to the black padded table, and all but threw Paul on there.
> 
> Daryl noticed that there were belts on this one too but didn’t give it much thought. He quickly opened Paul’s jeans and tore them off him. He kissed the inside of his boyfriends thighs and Paul laid flat on his back already gasping for air. Daryl brushed his hands over Paul’s t-shirt and came up to kiss his neck. He looked in the blue eyes and Paul smiled in pure relief that this was well received.
> 
> “Were?” Daryl gazed over the room, there was a lot of stuff on the walls and a lot of drawers and shelves.
> 
> Paul pointed to the wall closest to them. “Wall five. Top drawer.”
> 
> Daryl noticed that three of the walls were divided in numbered sections. He went to number five and opened the top drawer, noticing the candles taking up a whole shelf. He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly returned to the half-naked man on the table.
> 
> Paul gasped loudly with the first finger and pulled his feet to the table to get his legs bent more. Daryl quickly pushed in another and then a third. Paul was a mess, helplessly grabbing on to the edges of the table, every time Daryl’s fingers rolled over his prostate in a series of three.
> 
> “Babe!” Paul was moaning and trying desperately to take deep breaths. He was surprised that he even got out the word.
> 
> “Too, much? Too fast?” Daryl eased up a little, but Paul grabbed his upper arm and pulled Daryl closer. “No. I’m ready.”
> 
> He knocked his head back and his eyes rolled back as Daryl pressed down on his tender spot. Daryl opened his pants and lubed himself up generously, he knew Paul was desperate, but he wasn’t quite sure he was completely prepped. When Daryl pushed in, Paul screamed loudly and ended his exhale in a low growl.
> 
> “Paul?”
> 
> “I… I’m g-good.”

* * *

After they’d eaten Paul moved the tray to the cabinet and pressed the button for it to go to the kitchen. He quickly sat back in the bed and this time Daryl was the one resting on Paul's shoulder.

“Dee?”

Daryl hummed in response.

“Did you have a good day, or was it boring?”

With a lazy motion Daryl pulled the cover to his chin and wrapped his arm over Paul’s chest.

“It was good Hot-Stuff, but it’s not over yet is it?” He moved his hand down Paul’s pants and lightly brushed his thumb over the bulge in his boxers.

Paul drew in a deep breath and hugged Daryl tighter as he moved to lie down under the cover too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would be a four-part piece, but I decided to divide this chapter in two, it just seemed fitting. And then I thought of another memory I think should be in this one too. I promise that it will only be six chapters ;)


	5. Limits

Paul was contemplating taking a shower. He was going to work tomorrow, and he knew he was going to be late if he had to do it in the morning, but it was impossible to tear himself from Daryl’s arms. Daryl was sleeping but still hat a firm hold around him. He didn’t want to move, and right in this moment he hated his, otherwise perfect, job.

The day had been everything he’d hoped for. The past six months had been. He was amazed that Daryl had been willing to change and get out of his comfort zone so drastically. Even Paul himself, had changed and been willing to try new things just because it was Daryl, and he was sure that nothing they would do together could be wrong. They joked and called each other names, but in the end they had realized that they would never do anything to hurt each other in any way.

* * *

> Paul was almost not conscious when they both came down from their orgasm. Daryl pulled his pant up from around his knees and moved a strand of hair from the forehead of the panting man on the table.
> 
> “Poppet?”
> 
> “I’m good.”
> 
> Daryl kissed him and picked him up bridal style, earning a little whimper from the smaller man. “Let’s take the elevator up.”
> 
> “No.” Paul opened his eyes and leaned his head against Daryl’s chest, as he pointed to a double door with small windows.
> 
> Daryl pushed the doors and carried Paul to a room with an excessive amount of bright colored pillows and blankets. “C’mon, Rovia. You serious with this?”
> 
> Paul smiled up at the confused man. “You’ll come to appreciate it. I’ll already filled the dumbwaiter with something to drink.
> 
> They sat under a blanket drinking lemonade, spiked with… something, for a while before Paul broke the silence.
> 
> “Dee. We need to be serious about this, if we are going to use these things to the fullest.”
> 
> “What do you mean?” Daryl wasn’t oblivious to how some people played with these things, but he hadn’t explored anything like this before.
> 
> “We need safewords. I suggest the green-yellow-red-system. We’ll talk about that later, but it’s basically like it sounds.”
> 
> Thinking about safewords being a part of their sex-life was weird, but oddly reassuring, especially since he didn’t know what over half that stuff even was. “Okay?”
> 
> Paul pretended not to hear the tone of not quite understanding in Daryl’s voice.
> 
> “We need to set limits. I’m sure you have some, but I’ll start, just to give an example.” Paul sat up, cross-legged and looked Daryl straight in the eyes. “Limits can change, but for now, my only hard limit is asphyxiation, suffocation or any kind of breath-play. A hard limit is something that is not allowed under any circumstances. Now, do you have one?”
> 
> Daryl sat up slowly, he hadn’t even thought of breath-play, how could he choose from what he didn’t know? “I…” He shook his head.
> 
> “You don’t have to explain, just say it. If you don’t know, we’ll make everything a soft limit to begin with.”
> 
> Daryl was confused… again and Paul pulled him up to sit face to face with him. He kissed his hands and looked kindly in his eyes. “It just means that we go slow and if you don’t like it we’ll stop.”
> 
> Daryl relaxed his hands in Paul’s and nodded with a timid smile.
> 
> “Dee?” Paul pulled them a bit closer to each other. “It’s important that you’re completely honest. This wont be good if we aren’t. Lets go a round and we talk it over.”
> 
> Daryl nodded, and they got up. Paul went to the table from before and put on his pants, before he came back and lovingly, took Daryl’s hand.
> 
> The first and second wall-sections was covered in shelves, with dildos. All of them looked big to Daryl, but some were smaller than his cock, so they couldn’t be that bad… to Paul. “Dee. I know you’re not into receiving anal-sex, well make that a hard limit for you, but you can use both the dildos, vibrators and machines on me.”
> 
> Paul pointed to two contraptions on the floor under the shelves, one was clearly meant to move a dildo back and forth. He wasn’t sure about the other, it was meant to sit on, but didn’t seem to move much, maybe it just vibrated.
> 
> Daryl was grateful that Paul took charge and made the first choices for him.
> 
> On the third wall there were small hooks with whips and paddles hanging from them. It was clear what this was all about. “This is a soft limit for me, Dee.” Paul looked Daryl in the eyes, and Daryl noticed a rare sadness or nervousness radiating from him. “I’ll try it with you, but you need to be careful and go slow.”
> 
> Daryl remembered the panic-attack or flashback or whatever it was, Paul had had, right before telling him about his past relationship, and he suddenly got an overwhelming urge to protect his boyfriend. He placed both hands on the sides of Paul’s face and kissed him lightly on the mouth. “I’m glad you want to try it with me, but I want to wait till I know what I’m doing. I want it to be a good thing.”
> 
> Paul nodded and with glazed over eyes he pulled Daryl to the fourth wall. Daryl swallowed an extra time, when he noticed all the wires and weird looking clamps and sticks connected to them.
> 
> “Rovia. Are you going to electrocute me?”
> 
> Paul squeezed Daryl’s hand. “Possibly, Tiger. Or I might let you try it on me. Remember, you can make anything a hard limit.”
> 
> Daryl chuckled and looked over the wall. Was that a modified cattle-prod?
> 
> “I’ll try it.”
> 
> Paul nodded. “Okay, a soft limit then.”
> 
> The fifth wall was mostly drawers and a few shelves. The drawer where Daryl had found the lube was still open. They soon decided that they would take this one as they got to it, there was a lot of little stuff, it seemed like it was the place to fit the things that couldn’t take up a wall on its own.
> 
> Daryl froze before even stepping closer to the sixth wall. Paul tried to get him to look him in the eyes and placed himself between Daryl and the wall, but Daryl’s eyes were locked at all the metal and plastic things hanging on the wall and filling the shelves.
> 
> “Babe? You okay?”
> 
> Daryl took a step back and Paul cradled his face with both hands. “Hon, look at me for a second.” Paul wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure that all the medical paraphernalia on wall six, would be a hard limit for Daryl, one that would never change.
> 
> “Hon?”
> 
> Daryl looked at Paul. Still distant in his gaze. “Babe. Is it one thing, or all of it?”
> 
> Paul watched Daryl’s breath go up as he looked back at the wall. He wringed his hands in front of him, and Paul placed one of his lightly on top, making Daryl speak quietly.
> 
> “Everything…”
> 
> “Okay. Hard limit. Remember you don’t need to explain.”
> 
> Daryl nodded slightly, eyes still firm on the wall behind Paul.
> 
> “Hon. Let’s go over here.” Paul moved Daryl away from the wall and they both sat down, back to the wall in question, on a little bench with some towels on shelves under it. Paul put an arm around Daryl’s waist and the other on his hands in his lap.
> 
> “Tiger. Look at me.” Daryl did and sent Paul a smile filled with embarrassment.
> 
> “It’s fine. Just tell me if I should cover it up.”
> 
> “You’ll never use it?”
> 
> “I won’t. You can if you feel okay with it, but if you don’t it’s all good too. We don’t have to try out everything.”
> 
> Daryl nodded and smiled. “I’d like to try out almost everything. Just not that, but you don’t have to cover it.”
> 
> Paul squeezed Daryl a bit closer. “Babe. When we first got in here, you saw something, didn’t you? If there’s anything else that makes you uncomfortable you need to tell me.”
> 
> Daryl looked at the cross, then the bench and lastly the table. His insides were turning and his hand’s started shaking. He wished that he could just be normal, and be able to go through with this, but he couldn’t, and it helped that Paul had some things he didn’t want either.
> 
> “I…” He took another breath to find the right words. “You… you can’t tie me up. No restraints, not to anything, not to you, not even my hands together.”
> 
> Paul nodded, taking it all in. “Okay, Tiger.” He quickly kissed Daryl on the cheekbone. “Remember, it’s always allowed to add more to the list or remove something.”
> 
> He kissed Daryl deeply before pulling him towards the room with the pillows again. “This is the pamper room. It has a sink and the dumbwaiter goes here. There’s a thing called requirement limits. Let’s say we do something, that you want in a certain way, or that you need something left out or added, like a requirement.”
> 
> Daryl nodded but wasn’t sure what this room had to do with anything.
> 
> “I’m making a requirement limit for both of us right now, at least until we’re sure how everything between us is going to be down here. There will be aftercare.”
> 
> Daryl was sure he had a pretty good idea about what that contained, but he kept quiet and let Paul continue.
> 
> “After each play, we’re going to calm down, eat and drink and maybe wash up in here. We’ll stay till both of us is completely ready to leave. We can also use the bedroom… and the bathroom upstairs if it’s better that day.”
> 
> Daryl grinned at Paul and almost threw him into the pile of pillows. He picked an orange and purple striped one up and looked judgmental at Paul trying to get situated. “What’s with the inferno of colors?”
> 
> Before Paul could answer the pillow hit him right on the nose and Daryl pulled him by the ankles till he was lying down completely. Paul laughed and only just managed to hit Daryl with another pillow before he was pinned down under a passionate kiss.

* * *

Paul looked at his sleeping boyfriend and brushed light fingers through his hair. Daryl hummed and shifted a little. Paul decided that the shower could wait and sat his alarm for twenty minutes earlier, before cuddling up in the arms of the big hunter. It didn’t take long before the perfect anniversary was over for him too.


	6. The right setting

“Why didn’t you shower last night?”

“Because you were using me as a teddy bear, and I didn’t want to wake you up by unwrapping me from you.” Paul stumbled through the bathroom door and almost fell ove the pants he’d found before he went to shower. “I would have had plenty of time if someone hadn’t rolled on top of me as soon as the alarm went off.”

Daryl sluggishly put on his pants and pulled a t-shirt over his head. “Calm down Rovia. What is one time being late?”

Paul let himself drop down on the bed, after giving up on putting on socks when standing. “It’s not one time. Dee… it’s been too often lately.” He looked at his watch. “Shit…! I’m heading right for the morning rush-hour, I’m not going to make it.”

Daryl moved in front of Paul and handed him his shirt. When he’d pulled it on Daryl grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up. “Breathe for _one_ second and I’ll drive you. It’ll be faster.”

Paul took a deep breath and kissed Daryl quickly one the lips. “Thanks, Tiger.”

After a toast, Marcy basically threw at them, they were on the way out. Paul loved Daryl’s bike, more correctly he loved Daryl _on_ his bike. He was in his comfort zone like nowhere else and he seemed larger to Paul. Confident and extremely sexy.

“Jump on, we’re in a hurry, right?”

Paul put the helmet on, got on the bike and hugged the bigger man. Paul was sure Daryl thought he was scared of riding with him, but he held on this tight because he could feel the muscles in Daryl’s back move in sync with the crooks and turns of the road and he could feel the steady breathing from the strong man he was lucky enough to be with.

* * *

> “Fuck!”
> 
> “Dee…? You alright?”
> 
> Paul had just opened the door to the parking-basement in the apartment building, when he heard Daryl shout around the corner.
> 
> “Freakin great! Just give me a second.”
> 
> Paul turned the corner and saw Daryl trying to get his bike parked. He was struggling to pull the big machine back over the kick-stand. Paul rushed over and helped him, and in one swift motion it was standing.
> 
> “Dee. What’s wrong with your arm?”
> 
> Daryl had his arm placed close to his torso and as soon as the bike was secure the other arm supported it gently.
> 
> “Nothing serious. It’s just my elbow. Give me a sec and I’ll pop it back.”
> 
> “You dislocated your elbow? How?!”
> 
> Daryl fought to get the jacket of but didn’t accept Paul’s help, when he tried to grab the collar. “I just lost grip on the bike when pulling it in here, it went down, and I only went half way down.”
> 
> Paul didn't know how much a dislocated joint hurt, but the few guys at base he'd seen with dislocated shoulders and elbows were complaining a lot more than Daryl did now. They hadn’t known each other for more than six or seven weeks, but Paul had come to understand that Daryl wasn’t big on showing pain or making a big deal out of nothing. Not that a dislocated elbow was nothing.
> 
> “Dee. Come upstairs and we’ll take a closer look.”
> 
> “No need. This isn’t the first time, besides I…” Daryl hissed as he finally pulled the jacket off his arm. “…I promised you a bike ride, didn’t I?”
> 
> “Yeah, but…”
> 
> “This won’t be a problem. Now do you have something I can tie to the pillar with?”
> 
> Paul looked in awe, fear and confusion at this force of nature he suddenly was faced with. Was he serious about tying his hand to the concrete pillar and pulling the joint in place himself?
> 
> Paul shook his head. “No. Not here, but Dee…”
> 
> Daryl looked at Paul and could see that he needed a moment more to process, so even though it hurt like hell and all he wanted to do was to make it stop, he gave his lover a few seconds.
> 
> “Dee, I can set it.”
> 
> Daryl looked investigative it Paul but didn’t notice any nervousness. “You sure. Do you know how?”
> 
> “I’ve seen it done a bunch of times and done it once myself, it’s kind of a normal beginner’s injury at the base.”
> 
> Daryl and Paul shared a moment of eye contact, before Daryl nodded and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Paul took the arm and noticed that Daryl barely reacted to him moving it. The young soldiers always grunted and clearly tried to hide the pain, but Daryl didn’t seem too bothered by it, yet.
> 
> Paul placed on hand in the crease of Daryl’s elbow and took a firm grip on his wrist with the other. “You ready?”
> 
> Daryl leaned his head back against the concrete wall and took a deep breath. “Sure.”
> 
> Paul puled the lower arm slowly and held on tight to the elbow, pressing the popped out bone with his fingers.
> 
> Daryl exhaled loudly when the joint popped back in and Paul placed his arm slowly back in his lap, before he opened his eyes. When he did, Paul was sitting right in front of him, looking worried.
> 
> “Light up, Hot-Stuff. I’m as good as new.”
> 
> Paul smiled and shook his head in disbelieve. “You’re something special, you know that, right?”
> 
> Daryl pushed himself up with his good arm and pulled Paul up too. “I guess it’s not a big deal anymore.” He rubbed his elbow, bended it and made a fist a few times, just to try it out. “See...? as good as new. How about that ride, now?”
> 
> Paul looked at Daryl and then the bike and back. “Don’t you think we should wait? What about your arm?”
> 
> Daryl put on his jacket with much less trouble as when he took it off, but he still showed some discomfort. “You fixed it, remember?”
> 
> He sat on the bike and handed Paul a helmet from the small box on the back. Paul realized that he had to trust that Daryl was fine and he climbed on the bike.

* * *

Paul tried remembering all the times he’d set Daryl’s elbow, the last six months. Maybe three…? No definitely four, he’d almost forgotten the one where Daryl’s sleeve had gotten caught in the door of his own truck.

Paul couldn’t help but smile when recalling the look on Daryl’s face as he’d commented on the worn out jacket being stronger than his elbow.

Daryl pulled up to the building where Paul worked, and Paul sent him of with a kiss and a reminder that he’d had to pick him up too, otherwise he’d be stranded there without a vehicle. He went to work already longing for the ride home.

Daryl drove to a nearby creek, he’d found the place last time he’d made Paul late for work. He parked the bike and laid down in the grass. It was quiet, too quiet. He’d loved the calm setting for the day before, but now he realized that even though he enjoyed being alone he _loved_ being alone with Paul. He closed his eyes and pretended to hear Paul’s heartbeat and breathing, and soon he was sleeping with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Toning it down to a slower pace for this one. A lot of fluff, to give you some backstory before I continue the series. I've been looking forward to writing this one.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I love all the comments I've gotten on the series.   
> It's what makes me keep writing.


End file.
